James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 1.
Here is part one of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *Narrator: Have you been told? Did you ever hear of the curious furious fidgety year? When Sultan Claus unhitched his sleigh? And now that he was taking a holiday? *Fairy Godmother: How do I know so much about Sultan? I'm Mrs. Fairy Godmother. It was long ago before you were living. Not yet Christmas, but hey, it's Thanksgiving. Though I can't give you the very day. Now it's your turn, Mr. Narrator. *Narrator: Okay. (Sultan sighs. He has been working hard all day and is now getting ready to start work) Sultan got up that morning, put on one boot and then its twin, rubbled the whiskers on his chin, and sat back down on the side of the bed. *Sultan: Great non stop, but I'm tired. *Narrator: He said. *Sultan: Painting wagons red and bright. Sharpening ice skates and tonight. Wrapping presents and ribbons and stuff. Has woren me weary. *Narrator: Said Santa Claus. *Sultan: Creaking my back. Coal in my nose. Aches in my fingers and all ten toes. And a sort of kick inside whenever I think of that Christmas ride. *Fairy Godmother: Now, Sultan, you just rest yourself a bit longer. I've already sent for the Doctor, who will have you back on your feet in no time. *Sultan: Well... Thanks. *Doctor: (arrives) No wonder you got the shiver and shakes. Probably never got over the case of nearing the moon that you picked up last year. Golly venting around the world in your open sleigh. And further what? Delivering presents to a bunch of folks and don't give a hoot in the first place. *Sultan: Well, look, um... *Fairy Godmother: Now, now, Doctor, it's not just presents, and you know it. What about all that Christmas spirit and good will? *Doctor: If it does make sense, then you'll just give a bad job and stay at home in bed this year. *Fairy Godmother: Aw, come on now. If Sultan stays home, then there will be no Christmas. *Doctor: (chuckles) Who cares? Nobody cares about Christmas anymore. *Fairy Godmother: They don't? *Doctor: Of course not. Wouldn't suprise me none if nobody believes in you anymore. *Fairy Godmother: Now, Sultan, don't you pay attention to him any longer. *Doctor: Nobody cares about a hooting collar for you at Christmas. (after aiding Sultan) And by the way, Merry Christmas to you. (goes out of the door) *Fairy Godmother: Now, Sultan, I hope you won't take any of that doc. *Sultan: No. Uh, the man's right. I have had that same feeling myself. So I just wouldn't admit it. Nobody really cares anymore. And then, besides, the doctor says I am really not up to stuff. Besides, I'm doomed for a holiday. I'd better call the boys and tell them to cancel Christmas. (the telephone rings as two Flogian Brothers, Hoigle and Moigle, who are playing snooker, hear the phone as Hoigle picks it up) *Hoigle: Hello? *Sultan: Warn the people. Tell papers that I'm much too tired for Christmas Capers. *Hoigle: But, but, Sultan, you've got to be kidding. *Narrator: But it was true. Sultan was taking a holiday. And the whole world would soon know that it was to be the year without a Santa Claus. *Fairy Godmother: (singing) Did you ever hear, About the terrible year? Way back before you were born, When Sultan Claus, Took a holiday, On the night before Christmas morn? (the scene opens to James Graham Productions and goes up to The Year Without A Santa Claus in James Graham's Style as the cast plays the characters playing the 1974 movie cast) *Chorus: It was a year without a Santa Claus, A Christmas Eve so sad, It was a year without a Santa Claus, The worst we've ever had. Santa woke up one day, Looking tuckered and gray, And this is what he said:"I could sure use some rest, I'm not feelin' my best.", And he yawned as he took to his bed. There'll be a year without a Santa Claus, "I'm sure they won't miss me, There'll be a year without a Santa Claus, Beside your Christmas tree, And he slept through the day, As the hours ticked away, And the time was growing near, And the children, they cried, They thought Santa had died, Every eye shed a blue Christmas tear. It was a year without a Santa Claus, A Christmas Eve so sad, It was a year without a Santa Claus, The worst we've ever had! Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts